Kuroshitsuji
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Kedatangan Haruno Sakura membuat sesuatu bangkit dalam diri Sebastian. Membuat Iblis pelayan itu kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Dan Cinta terlarangnya dengan Sakura/SebasSaku/DLDR!


**Demon Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Sebastian Michaelis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, Kuroshitsuji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL "BACK"! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

 _London 1890_

" _Kau telah melanggar peraturan!"_

 _Seorang pria menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani melihat seseorang yang ada di depannya. Ya. Dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang iblis pelayan._

 _Dihadapannya sekarang, berdiri raja dari segala iblis. Menatapnya dengan pandangan murka dan dia sama sekali tidak gentar. Dia tidak takut, karena dia telah mengetahui segala akibat dari perlakuannya._

" _Seorang iblis tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia!"_

 _Ah.. dia tahu itu._

" _Tuhan memintaku untuk menghukummu, Sebastian. Aku akan mengasingkanmu dan kamu akan dilahirkan kembali sebagai manusia. Semua ingatanmu akan dihapus. Termasuk tentang wanita itu."_

 _Sebastian menundukan kepalanya._

" _Baiklah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tokyo, 2016**_

"Merepotkan sekali."

Seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun duduk di dalam mobil dengan tangan menyanggah dagunya. Tidak biasanya kota Tokyo menjadi padat seperti ini, apa karena ini jam-jamnya orang bekerja?

Mata biru itu menatap bosan keluar jendela. Membuat pelayannya yang berambut hitam di sebelahnya tersenyum geli.

"Seharusnya, kamu tidak perlu menjemputnya, tuan muda."

"Seharusnya." Ciel Phantomhive mendesah kasar. "Jika Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama tidak memintaku."

Pelayannya tidak menjawab. Dia memfokuskan diri pada jalanan dihadapannya.

"Ne, Sebastian." Ciel memanggil pelayannya. "Kira-kira, bagaimana wajah Haruno Sakura, ya?"

Haruno Sakura adalah putri dari Madam Red atau Angela Dulles. Ciel tidak tahu pastinya bagaimana ceritanya. Tetapi menurut cerita ayah dan ibunya, bibinya itu pernah tersandung skandal perselingkuhan dengan salah satu aktor komedian ternama di Inggris hingga akhirnya bibinya itu hamil dan memiliki seorang putri.

Ciel tidak heran lagi. Bibinya itu memang pandai bergaul dan masih cantik diusianya yang menginjak kepala empat. Dan karena skandal itu pula, bibinya harus mengungsi ke Perancis.

"Aku tidak tahu, tuan. Kita belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama dua puluh satu tahun."

"Aa."

Bandara Narita ramai dengan kedatangan bebarapa turis. Musim panas memang membuat Jepang menjadi rekomendasi liburan untuk turis. Apalagi banyaknya festival yang diadakan di musim panas.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara. Di usianya yang keenam belas tahun, Ciel mampu menarik perhatian. Karena ketampanan dan keangkuhannya yang membawa ketertarikan tersendiri bagi kaum hawa.

Sedangkan Sebastian yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun berjalan di belakang tuannya. Dia hanya mengikuti langkah tuannya kemanapun tuannya pergi. Karena dirinya adalah seorang pelayan yang harus mengabdi pada tuannya.

Tidak. Karena tuannya telah menyelamatkannya.

"Seharusnya dia sudah sampai." Ciel mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya. "Madam Red bilang, Sakura memiliki rambut berwarna pink, seperti bunga Sakura."

"Begitukah."

Sebastian ikut mencari sosok Haruno Sakura yang dimaksud oleh tuannya. Dan matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang berjalan dengan kebingungan. Sepertinya dia pendatang baru disini. Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan rambut merah muda miliknya.

"Tuan muda, aku menemukannya."

Ciel mengikuti arah pandang Sebastian. Rambut merah muda, mata emerlad, tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti Haruno Sakura, putri dari Madam Red.

"Haruno Sakura?" Ciel menghampiri Sakura.

Wanita yang dipanggil Haruno Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia meneliti Ciel dari atas ke bawah sebelum tersenyum.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya Sakura. "Syukurlah. Aku belum pernah ke Jepang sebelumnya, aku pikir aku akan tersesat."

"Ya." Ciel menanggapi seadanya. "Dimana Madam Red?"

"Kaa-san?" Sakura kemudian melanjutkan. "Dia tidak ikut. Katanya, paman dan bibi Phantomhive mengundang Kaa-san ke Korea. Jadi, aku terbang sendiri kemari."

" _Mattaku."_ Ciel mengusap wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive dan ini adalah pelayanku, Sebastian."

Sebastian tersenyum. Dia meletakan tangannya di dadanya sebelum membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Aku adalah Sebastian, pelayan keluarga Phantomhive."

"Salam kenal, Sebastian-san. Aku adalah-"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. Sebastian merasakan kepalanya pusing.

" _Sebastian-kun!"_

" _Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku harus pergi."_

" _Aku akan ikut denganmu!"_

" _Meski ke Neraka?"_

" _Meski ke Neraka sekalipun, aku akan mengikutimu."_

"Sebastian? Sebastian?"

Sebastian memandang tuan mudanya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir, begitu pula dengan wanita di sampingnya. Dia baru menyadari kondisinya, jika dia memegangi kepalanya.

Akhir-akhir ini, dia seperti mengalami _dejavu._ Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja dia bisa melihat sebuah bayangan yang terlihat seperti potongan film yang hilang.

"Sebastian-san, ada apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku." Sebastian membungkukan badannya. "Sebaiknya, kita segera ke mobil. Akan aku bawakan barang-barangmu, Sakura-sama."

Sakura masih memandang Sebastian dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada pelayan sepupunya itu.

"Ciel-kun, apa kamu yakin Sebastian-san baik-baik saja?" Sakura memandang Ciel.

"Jika dia bilang baik-baik saja, berarti tidak ada masalah."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat selain mengikuti langkah Ciel.

.

"Selamat datang, nona muda!"

Sakura yang baru turun dari mobil langsung disambut oleh pelayan keluarga Phantomhive. Ada empat orang pelayan yang menurutnya begitu menyenangkan. Meski pun dia orang yang cukup terpandang, tetapi dia hanya memiliki sedikit pelayan.

Ibunya memang menyarankannya untuk memiliki lebih banyak pelayan. Tetapi, dia lebih suka ketenangan. Dia tidak suka waktunya yang dia gunakan untuk membaca terganggu dengan banyaknya pelayan di rumahnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Sakura tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Sakura." Ciel berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sebastian yang sedang mengeluarkan koper milik Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya tak bergerak memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion Phantomhive.

"Sebastian-san." Meyrin memandang Sebastian.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Baik!"

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Mansion keluarga Phantomhive memang luar biasa. Ini seperti istana raja. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kayanya keluarga Phantomhive.

"Sekarang, biar para pelayanku memperkenalkan diri."

Ciel membalikan badannya, membuat Sakura ikut membalikan badannya. Disana, keempat pelayan keluarga Phantomhive berdiri diikuti oleh Sebastian.

"Finny, mulai dari dirimu."

" _Hai'!"_ Finny membusungkan dadanya. "Namaku Finny, aku bertugas menjaga kebun dan tanaman tetap hijau dan aman."

Meyrin kemudian melanjutkan.

"Namaku Meyrin, aku bertugas menjaga kebersihan rumah ini. Termasuk kamar anda, nona muda."

"Namaku Brad, aku adalah koki rumah ini."

"Fufufu.."

Ciel mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya. Sebastian mengambil alih.

"Dia memang begitu, Sakura-san." Sebastian tersenyum. "Namanya adalah Tanaka-san, dia adalah direktur keluarga Phantomhive."

Sakura benar-benar terkesan dengan sikap sopan milik Sebastian. Ciel benar-benar beruntung memiliki pelayan sepertinya.

"Dan aku adalah Sebastian Michaelis, kepala pelayan di rumah ini."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalian sungguh menyenangkan."

Sebastian memandang Meyrin. Memberi kode pada wanita itu agar mengantarkan Sakura ke kamarnya. Mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan oleh kepala pelayan mereka, Meyrin segera bertindak.

"Mari, Sakura-san. Akan aku tunjukan kamarmu." Meyrin mendahului langkah Sakura.

"Akan aku siapkan makan malam." Bard menuju dapur.

"Sebastian, ikut aku." Ciel memandang Sebastian. "Finny, bawakan barang milik Sakura ke kamarnya."

.

Meyrin membuka pintu kamar besar. Sakura memandang kamar tempatnya akan tinggal sementara dan berdecak kagum. Kamarnya sungguh luas dengan lemari dan meja untuknya. Ranjangnya juga besar dan ada kamar mandi di dalamnya.

Mansion keluarga Phantomhive memang sangat mengagumkan.

"Ini kamar anda, Sakura-san." Meyrin tersenyum.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Finny datang tak berapa lama membawa barang-barang miliknya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar dari Perancis, Sakura-san?" tanya Finny mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Iya."

"Ceritakan tentang Paris!" Meyrin menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap. "Aku ingin sekali ke luar negeri!"

"Aku juga!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia menyukai pelayan di rumah ini. Sangat ramah dan menghibur. Jika kebanyakan pelayan akan takut pada tuannya, berbeda dengan pelayan keluarga Phantomhive ini. Mereka cenderung blak-blakan dan apa adanya.

Jika Sakura bisa menyelundupkan mereka, dia ingin membawa mereka semua ke Perancis. Pasti menyenangkan sekali memiliki pelayan seperti ini.

"Paris, ya?" Sakura menerawang jauh. "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku menyukai Paris karena kota itu penuh cinta. Dimana-mana orang-orang mengatakan 'cinta' setiap saat dan tanpa malu."

"Begitukah?"

Sebuah suara menyahut dan itu bukanlah suara Meyrin ataupun Finny. Suara itu terdengar sangat berat dan dalam.

Mereka menolehkan kepala dan melihat Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pria itu tersenyum. Bagi Sakura itu adalah senyuman yang seksi, tetapi berbeda dengan Meyrin dan Finny. Bagi mereka, itu adalah senyum ancaman.

"Se-sebastian-san." Finny dan Meyrin berkata bersamaan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian mengerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing?"

"A-akan aku kerjakan!" Finny langsung berlari diikuti Meyrin.

Sebastian memandang Sakura, dia melihat mata bulat itu menatapnya dengan dalam. Baginya, Sakura terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" _Sebastian-kun.. aahh.."_

" _Ini tidak akan sakit, Sakura. Aku akan memilikimu."_

Sebastian memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Entah mengapa, dia seperti mengalami sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti sebuah memori yang entah milik siapa masuk ke dalam otaknya.

" _Sebastian-kun.. sakithh.."_

" _Mafkan aku, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Sebastian-san?"

Pria itu membuka matanya dan melihat Sakura berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu memandanginya dengan seksama. Dia bisa melihat kekhawatiran tersirat di dalamnya.

"Ada apa, Sebastian-san? Kamu sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sebastian mencoba tersenyum. "Sebaiknya saya permisi."

Sakura memandang kepergian Sebastian dengan pandangan bingung. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada pria itu? Mengapa pria itu memegangi kepalanya saat bertemu dengannya?

.

Ciel Phantomhive membuka sebuah buku sebelum membacanya dengan seksama. Itu adalah buku sejarah yang ditulis mendiang kakek buyutnya beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Dalam buku itu, tertulis jika kedua orang tuanya terbunuh dalam kebakaran yang membuat rumahnya ikut hancur.

Kemudian, dirinya mengadakan kontrak dengan seorang iblis pelayan dengan bayaran jiwanya dan berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Dia tidak sengaja menemukannya dan merasa dirinya adalah reinkarnasi kakek buyutnya yang hidup beratus tahun lamanya dulu.

Di dalam riwayat itu, digambarkan kakek buyutnya itu orang yang penuh dendam dan tidak mudah tersenyum. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang, karena dia merasa dirinya yang sekarang adalah sosok yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Semuanya terasa sama. Brad, Meyrin, Tanaka, Finny, Elizabeth dan Sebastian. Pelayannya itu bukan iblis seperti yang diriwayatkan kakek buyutnya. Dia adalah manusia asli dan dirinya berani menjaminnya.

Ciel memejamkan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini.

Mengapa kakek buyutnya tidak menceritakan tentang Sakura? Apakah Haruno Sakura adalah tokoh baru yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita masa lalu kakek buyutnya?

Ketukan pintu membuat Ciel buru-buru menyembunyikan buku yang sedang di bacanya. Dia tidak mau orang lain tahu tentang buku itu, termasuk para pelayannya.

"Aku membawakanmu teh, tuan muda." Sebastian meletakan secangkir teh yang masih hangat di hadapan Ciel.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian." Ciel menyeruput tehnya dengan penuh perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Tunggu dulu, Sebastian."

Mendengar panggilan majikannya, Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap tuannya.

" _Hai'_ tuan muda."

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Haruno Sakura ini?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian terdiam.

"Menurutku dia orang yang menyenangkan, ceria dan semua orang menyukainya. Bahkan para pelayan juga menyukainya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sebastian. "Aku menyukainya."

"Baiklah, tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sebastian."

Setelah Sebastian keluar dari ruangannya. Ciel segera membuka bukunya kembali. Dia membacanya halaman demi halaman dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Dia masih mencari tahu, siapa sosok Sakura di masa lalu.

.

Sakura meregangkan tangannya. Semua barang-barangnya sudah tertata rapi. Dia juga membawa beberapa bukunya dari rumah agar tidak merasa bosan saat di pesawat.

Dalam keheningan ini, dia merasa bosan. Biasanya ketika dirinya bosan, dia pergi ke perpustakaan rumahnya dan membaca. Tetapi, dia berada di rumah sepupunya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion Phantomhive. Benar-benar besar, masa mansion sebesar ini tidak memiliki perpustakaan?

Sakura menuruni tangga. Antara kiri dan kanan, akhirnya dia memilih langkah ke sebelah kanan. Dari jauh, dia bisa mencium bau daging di panggang. Sepertinya lezat.

Oh, dapur.

Sakura memandang Brad yang sedang memanggang daging. Brad sedang asyik memanggang daging, sesekali Brad menghisap rokoknya. Karena serius, Brad hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sakura-sama?" Meyrin memandang Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat banyak sekali piring.

"Meyrin-san." Sakura hampir saja melompat ketika sebuah suara terdengar. "Aku terkejut sekali."

"Sedang apa anda disini, Sakura-sama?"

"Tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Aku hanya sedang bosan," jawab Sakura. "Boleh aku membantumu?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Meyrin, dia mulai mengambil beberapa piring dari tangan Meyrin dan membawanya masuk. Brad sampai tidak bernapas ketika melihat Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. "Aku akan membantu kalian. Jadi, kita akan masak apa?"

Meyrin dan Brad saling berpandangan. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tetapi menurut mereka, sepupu tuannya itu sangat baik.

.

.

.

Sebastian tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat sampai di dapur. Di dalam sana, Meyrin sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam diatas piring. Sedangkan Sakura sedang membuat puding dan Brad yang sedang membuat saus untuk steak mereka.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Sakura-sama?" tanya Sebastian.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Di matanya, Sakura terlihat cantik dengan apron pink yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang suntuk dan mencari perpustakaan. Karena tidak tahu jalan, aku tersesat disini. Jadi, sekalian saja aku membantu mereka.

Sebastian mendesah lelah.

"Apa kata tuan muda jika melihat anda disini, nona muda?" tanya Sebastian. "Aku akan mengantarkan anda ke perpustakaan."

Sakura melepas apronnya. Dia tersenyum sebelum memandang Brad dan Meyrin.

"Kerja kalian bagus. Aku akan ke perpustakaan."

Meyrin mendudukan dirinya. Dia memandang Brad.

"Sakura-sama, sangat baik, ya."

.

Mengikuti langkah Sebastian, Sakura menghafal setiap lorong di mansion milik Ciel. Bisa saja dia sampai dengan selamat ke perpustakaan, dia tidak yakin dengan pulangnya. Mansion ini terlalu luas untuk di hafalkan.

Sebastian membuka sebuah pintu besar dan Sakura hanya bisa terkagum-kagum ketika melihat ruangan besar di dalamnya. Disana, terdapat banyak sekali buku. Ribuan, ah tidak, bahkan jutaan buku yang disusun di dalam sana. Selama setahun, dia tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya.

Ini bagaikan surga baginya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan ocha untukmu, nona muda." Sebastian menundukan badannya sopan. "Lain kali, jangan lakukan hal seperti itu, nona muda. Anda tamu disini tidak sepantasnya anda berada di dapur dan membantu pelayan."

Meletakan tangan kirinya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

"Sebastian-san." Sakura memanggil Sebastian. "Pantas saja Ciel menjadikanmu sebagai kepala pelayan, kerjamu sungguh menakjubkan."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Dia akan mulai baca dari buku sastra.

.

Tak berapa lama, Sebastian muncul membawa teh yang harum. Matanya yang merah bisa melihat Sakura sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dengan buku di pangkuannya. Dalam hati Sebastian menggumam. Orang biasa dan keturunan bangsawan memang berbeda.

Cara membaca Sakura begitu anggun dan enak di pandang. Berbeda dengan cara membaca sebagian orang.

"Ini teh anda, Sakura-sama." Sebastian meletakan secangkir teh di meja kecil. "Makan malam akan segera siap, silahkan anda keluar, Sakura-sama."

Sakura memandang Sebastian yang membungkukan badannya dan berjalan keluar. Dia bisa mencium aroma teh yang menenangkan. Mengambil cangkir tehnya, dia menghirupnya sebelum meminumnya.

Rasanya sangat luar biasa. Sakura menyukainya, dia menyukai rasa dari teh yang dibuat Sebastian. Baru kali ini dia merasakan teh yang seenak ini.

Ciel benar-benar pintar dalam memilih pelayan. Sakura berdecak kagum dalam hati. Dia akan belajar dari Ciel bagaimana mencari pelayan seperti mereka semua.

Menutup bukunya, dia meletakannya di meja. Sudah hampir pukul tujuh dan saatnya jam makan malam berlangsung.

 **oOo**

Sebastian menghidangkan steak yang terlihat sangat menggoda selera. Tidak hanya itu, ada sushi dan juga beberapa puding di meja makan.

Ciel duduk seperti seorang bangsawan. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Seseorang yang memiliki darah bangsawan memang berbeda. Tingkah lakunya saja berbeda.

"Silahkan, tuan muda." Sebastian meletakan steak milik tuannya.

"Meja makan ini terlalu sepi, Ciel," ucap Sakura. "Kenapa tidak ajak Meyrin, Brad dan Finny disini?"

"Mereka makan di belakang, Sakura." Ciel memotong steaknya.

"Sebastian-san." Sakura memanggil Sebastian. "Ajak mereka semua kemari dan kita makan bersama."

Pria berambut hitam itu terlihat sedikit bingung. Dia memandang tuannya yang tidak mengatakan apapun atau merespon apa yang diminta Sakura. Jadi, dia menganggap jika tuannya menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

Dia beranjak dari sisi tuannya dan berlalu untuk memanggil pelayan yang lainnya. Meyrin dan Finny terlihat sangat senang ketika berjalan di belakang Sebastian.

"Kita akan makan malam bersama tuan muda," ucap Finny. "Ini pasti menyenangkan."

"Duduklah." Sakura menunjuk kursi yang kosong.

Meja makan ini terlihat sepi bagi Sakura. Ada dua puluh kursi dan hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Ciel. Dia tidak suka suasana yang senyap saat makan. Meski ibunya sering meninggalkannya untuk urusan pekerjaan, dia selalu mengajak pelayannya makan bersamanya.

Karena dia menyukai keramaian seperti ini.

"Sebastian-san." Sakura tersenyum. "Duduklah dan nikmati makanannya."

Sebastian memandang Ciel yang tak bereaksi sebelum mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sakura. Finny makan dengan lahap dan sesekali mengomentari masakan miliknya. Brad juga sama begitu pula yang lainnya.

Sekarang dia mengerti, apa maksud dari tindakan Sakura. Makan bersama dan beramai-ramai seperti ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada makan seorang diri. Rasanya begitu hidup.

Ciel memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum. Rasanya ada yang berbeda, sesuatu yang hangat menghinggapi hatinya.

Dimatanya, Sakura seperti mentari yang membawa kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Sakura menguap dan menutup novelnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan dia yakin semua orang di mansion sudah tidur. Sinar rembulan terlihat masuk melalui celah jendelanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar miliknya, Sakura memandang jalanan yang sudah sepi. Matanya bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang lampunya masih menyala. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, tetapi masih banyak lampu yang menyala.

Menutup tirai jendelanya, Sakura berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Dia merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak berapa lama, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Sebastian muncul dengan pakaian pelayan miliknya. Mata merahnya memandang Sakura yang tidur dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Berjalan mendekat, Sebastian mencoba untuk membuat suara sekecil apapun. Dia tidak mau membuat Sakura terbangun atau terganggu tidurnya.

Wajah Sakura begitu tenang saat tertidur. Tidak seperti saat membuka matanya, begitu ekspresif dan hidup. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan lembut dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi? Semenjak kedatangan Sakura kemari, dia mendapatkan sebuah gangguan. Entah mengapa banyak sekali bisikan yang datang dan rasa pusing yang hebat menderanya.

Memegang kepalanya, rasa pusing itu datang kembali. Sebelum rasa pusing itu semakin hebat menderanya, Sebastian buru-buru menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan selimut.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sebastian keluar dari kamar Sakura. Dia akan meneguk obat tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

 _ **Sebastian membuka . Pengap. Sempit.**_

 _ **Dimana dia berada?**_

 _ **Berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion Phantomhive, Sebastian menemukan pintu diujung ruangan. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya di dalam ruangan itu.**_

 _ **Saat membuka pintunya, tidak ada apapun di dalam sana. Dia bisa melihat sebuah cermin yang menampakan wajahnya. Berjalan mendekat, dia bisa melihat wajahnya.**_

" _ **Hello, Sebastian."**_

 _ **Sebastian terkejut. Wajahnya di cermin berubah ekspresi menjadi lebih menakutkan dan bisa berbicara.**_

" _ **Kau-"**_

" _ **Aku adalah iblis dari neraka." Dirinya dalam cermin tertawa. "Sepertinya kamu sudah bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura."**_

" _ **Apakah aku pernah mengenalnya?"**_

" _ **Lebih dari itu, Sebastian. Lebih dari itu." dirinya di dalam cermin kemudian melanjutkan. "Dia adalah gadis yang kau cintai."**_

 _ **Sebastian memandang cerminnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Aku akan menceritakan tentang masa lalumu. Masa lalumu sebagai seorang iblis beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu."**_

 _ **Sebastian terdiam, mendengarkan.**_

" _ **Kamu dulu adalah seorang iblis pelayan yang membuat kontrak dengan tuanmu. Setelah itu, terjadi pertarungan antara dirimu dan Claude, salah seorang iblis pelayan yang menginginkan jiwa tuanmu. Kejadiannya sangat panjang, hingga akhirnya, tuanmu terlahir kembali sebagai iblis.**_

 _ **Kalian hidup abadi, namun setahun kemudian kamu bertemu dengannya, Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah gadis ceria yang disukai banyak orang pada saat itu, kamu mencintainya, lebih dari itu. Sisi egoismu tidak mau menyerahkan Sakura pada orang lain.**_

 _ **Kamu jatuh cinta padanya, begitu pula dengannya. Kalian saling mencintai, kamu tidak mengatakan jika kamu adalah seorang iblis.**_

 _ **Tetapi, peraturan di dunia iblis melarang seorang iblis jatuh cinta pada manusia. Kamu mendapatkan hukuman paling berat hingga akhirnya Sakura meninggal. Sekarang, kamu terlahir kembali sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai iblis. Itu hukumannya."**_

 _ **Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ada apa ini? Apakah mimpi ini terasa nyata?**_

 _ **Tapi, dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan. Teriakan yang memanggilnya. Dia mengenali suaranya.**_

" _ **Sebastian-kun.. tolong aku.."**_

 _ **Membuka matanya, dirinya bisa melihat Sakura. Tidak. Gadis itu terlelap dalam bara api yang membakar tubuh dan jiwanya.**_

" _ **Tidak, Sakura!"**_

" _ **Aku akan mengikutimu, Sebastian-kun. Meski hingga ke neraka sekalipun."**_

" _ **Tidak!"**_

.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

Sebastian mendudukan dirinya dan matanya terbuka lebar. Cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menandakan matahari sudah meninggi.

Mimpi itu.. terasa sangat nyata. Tidak, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata lagi. Dia sudah mendapatkan ingatannya tentang dirinya di masa lalu. Sekarang, dia bukanlah Sebastian si iblis pelayan. Dia adalah manusia biasa yang menjalani hukuman karena jatuh cinta pada manusia.

Lalu, jika dia memang sedang menjalani hukuman. Mengapa Sakura muncul kembali dalam hidupnya?

"Sebastian."

Sebastian menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat tuannya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda." Sebastian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Maafkan aku, mungkin aku kelelahan hingga bangun kesiangan."

"Dasar bodoh." Ciel menyatukan tangannya di depan dada. "Jika memang tidak enak badan, istirahatlah. Kamu itu manusia, Sebastian. Tubuhmu juga membutuhkan istirahat."

Sebastian memandang tuannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah tuannya baru saja memintanya istirahat?

"Istirahatlah, Sebastian. Aku akan mengurus pekerjaanku dengan Tanaka."

Pintu kamarnya di tutup, membuat sebuah senyuman terbit di bibirr Sebastian.

"Kamu sudah dewasa, tuan muda."

.

Sebastian mengancingkan jasnya dan memandang dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya pucat sekali, pantas saja tuan mudanya menyuruhnya istirahat.

Mimpinya terasa sangat nyata, bahkan masih segar dalam ingatannya. Menyentuh rambutnya, Sebastian mengusap rambutnya. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Tentang masa lalunya, tentang Haruno Sakura.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh terbawa perasaannya. Maka, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meski dia harus istirahat atas perintah tuannya, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Brad, bubur ini enak sekali."

"Benarkah, terima kasih Sakura-sama."

"Ayo, kita harus menata meja makan."

Sebastian terpaku di tempatnya. Pelayan-pelayan di kediaman Phantomhive sedang sibuk menata makanan di meja makan. Sakura juga ada disana, membantu mereka semua.

"Se-Sebastian-san!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia segera menghampiri Sebastian.

"Sudah bangun, Sebastian-san?" tanya Sakura. "Ciel bilang kamu sedang sakit, jadi kami membuatkanmu makanan."

Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia masih tidak mengira jika semuanya akan peduli padanya seperti ini.

"Duduklah, Sebastian-san." Sakura menarik kursi untuk Sebastian. "Semuanya!"

Sebastian membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura berdiri diantara pelayan keluarga Phantomhive.

"Hari ini, kami yang akan menjadi pelayanmu!"

Ciel tersenyum di balik dinding. Dia bisa mendengar segala perbincangan. Sakura memang membawa sesuatu yang hangat ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi.

.

Sebastian memakan buburnya. Sakura duduk di hadapannya dan memandangnya dengan seksama. Dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karenanya. Baginya, Sakura sangat cantik. Cantik sekali.

Jika Sakura juga mengingatnya, apakah semuanya akan berjalan mudah?

Tidak. Dia tahu, jika jiwa Sakura di masa lalu sekarang telah terbakar di neraka dan ini karena dirinya. Jika saja dia tidak mementingkan egonya, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi, dia beruntung karena dia dilahirkan kembali menjadi manusia dan bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura. "Brad yang membuatnya."

"Enak."

Mata merah itu memandang Sakura.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun?

"Untuk saat ini, beristirahatlah." Sakura bangkit. "Serahkan semuanya pada pelayan di rumah ini, tuan kepala pelayan."

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Mungkin istirahat selama sehari bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian yang sedang meneguk ochanya menolehkan kepalanya. Tuan mudanya memandangnya dan dia mengerti apa arti pandangan tuannya.

"Ikut aku."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sebastian mengikuti langkah tuannya mengikuti menuju kamar milik Ciel. Menutup pintu kamarnya, Sebastian memandang tuannya.

"Ada apa, tuan muda?"

Ciel tidak menjawab, dia menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Sebastian. Memandang buku yang diberikan tuan mudanya, Sebastian mulai membaca halaman demi halaman.

"Itu sejarah lama keluarga Phantomhive," ucap Ciel. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sebastian mengembalikan buku yang dipegangnya.

Ciel mengangkat satu alisnya. Sebastian jarang sekali mengatakan hal tidak tahu. Pelayannya itu adalah orang yang jenius dan dia mengetahui segala hal. Sebastian menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan.

Jadi, ketika pelayannya itu mengatakan tidak tahu. Itu membuatnya curiga.

"Tetapi, ada sebuah rantai yang hilang." Ciel berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. "Tentang Haruno Sakura."

Sebastian terdiam. Tidak menanggapi.

"Apa kamu tahu siapa dia?"

Menarik napas panjang, otaknya dengan cepat berfikir. Meski dia tidak menjawab, tuan mudanya pasti mengetahuinya.

"Dia seseorang dari masa lalumu, bukan?" tanya Ciel memandang pelayannya. "Kamu sudah mengingat semua masa lalumu, bukan? Bahwa kamu dulunya adalah iblis pelayan."

"Ya." _Tidak ada gunanya dia mengelak._

Ciel akan menanggapi kata-kata Sebastian ketika Finny datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tuan muda, nona Elizabeth datang!"

"Aku akan kesana." Ciel memandang Sebastian dan berjalan menuju pelayannya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa Sakura di masa lalumu, tetapi aku harap kamu tidak mendekatinya apalagi sampai menyentuhnya."

Sebastian memandang tuan mudanya yang berjalan menjauh. Dia memandang buku di meja tuannya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan aku, tuan muda. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mewujudkan yang satu itu."

.

.

"Siapa kamu?!"

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis seusia sepupunya berlari masuk dan langsung meneriakan nama sepupunya. Dia tidak mengenal gadis ini dan tiba-tiba saja gadis di hadapannya ini menunjuknya dengan raut wajah marah.

"Aku adalah Haruno Sakura."

"Ciel-kun, teganya kamu menduakanku!" Elizabeth menangis sesenggrukan.

"Siapa yang menduakanmu, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth mengangkat kepalanya. Ciel turun dari tangga dan Elizabeth langsung memeluknya.

"Jika kamu tidak mendukanku, lalu siapa wanita itu?"

Ciel menarik napas panjang dan Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Apa-apaan ini?

"Dia Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah sepupuku, dia putri dari madam Red." Ciel menghapus air mata Elizabeth. "Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu, Lizzy."

"Benarkah?" Elizabeth memandang Sakura. Dia sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura tersenyum. Rupanya gadis berambut pirang ini adalah kekasih dari Ciel. Dia memaklumi sikap Elizabeth yang seperti itu. Mereka masih remaja, tetapi melihat wajah Elizabeth yang sedang marah itu sangat lucu.

"Jika begitu, makan malamlah disini." Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo, Elizabeth-chan."

Elizabeth bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah. Dia menyukai keramahan gadis ini.

.

.

Sebastian membalikan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Mungkin ini adalah efek karena dirinya sedang sakit.

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Sebastian keluar dari kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan kediaman phantomhive sudah sepi. Semua orang pastilah sudah tidur.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk berkeliling kediaman Phantomhive dan memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci dengan benar. Saat langkah kakinya melewati sebuah kamar, Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya.

Itu adalah kamar milik Sakura.

Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu, apakah gadis itu sudah tidur atau belum.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang membaca sebuah novel diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Lain kali, ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk, Sebastian-san." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakan novel yang sedang di bacanya.

"Maafkan aku, nona muda." Sebastian sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan, tutup pintunya."

Sebastian tidak tahu, mengapa dia dengan muda menuruti perintah Sakura dan menutup pintu kamar gadis itu. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, dia mendudukan diri diatas ranjang gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur juga, Sebastian-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Sebastian menjawab seadanya. "Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika aku tidak bisa tidur, aku akan berkeliling kediaman ini."

Sakura tidak menanggapi, dia memandang Sebastian dengan seksama. Sakura baru menyadari, jika kepala pelayan kediaman Phantomhive ini memang sangat tampan.

"Sebastian-san, kamu sadar tidak jika kamu sangat tampan?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Dia mendekati Sakura dan bibirnya mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sebastian merasa dia terkena sebuah _dejavu._ Meski yang dia cium adalah Sakura di masa depan, bukan Sakuranya dan dirinya adalah manusia seutuhnya. Itu bukanlah masalah untuknya.

Merebahkan Sakura, Sebastian mulai memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh gadisnya. Sakura benar-benar sangat cantik dan menggemaskan di bawah lampu yang terang. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah cantik dan mata bulat itu menatapnya.

Kali ini, tujuan mulutnya adalah di leher Sakura. Dia mencium leher jenjang yang wangi itu berkali-kali. Wangi parfum milik Sakura membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Tangannya yang besar, menuju bagian bawah gaun malam Sakura dan menyingkapnya sedikit.

Sakura mendesah ketika sebuah tangan mengelus pahanya dengan lembut. Tangan milik Sebastian semakin ke atas hingga melepas gaun malam miliknya.

Sebastian seperti tidak bisa bernapas. Dia memandang gundukan dada yang menggunung milik Sakura. Tangannya terjulur untuk meremas gundukan dada itu dan membuat desahan Sakura semakin terdengar menggema. Dan Sakura tidak tahu, sejak kapan bra hitam yang membungkus payudaranya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Mulutnya kemudian berpindah ke dada Sakura. Dia membasahi dada milik Sakura dengan air liurnya sebelum melumat puting payudara milik Sakura dengan lembut.

"Se-Sebastian-kun!" Sakura mengangkat dadanya ketika Sebastian melumat putingnya.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura menyambut tindakannya. Dia semakin gencar mencium seluruh tubuh Sakura yang bisa dia gapai.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Semua akal sehatnya seperti hilang ketika Sebastian memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa nikmat mulai menderanya. Sakura tidak tahu pasti, kapan Sebastian mulai membuka satu-satunya penghalang tubuhnya.

Dan ketika Sakura menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sebastian sudah telanjang. Emeraldnya bisa melihat dada bidang milik Sebastian. Tetapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan banyaknya luka yang ada di tubuh Sebastian. Luka bekas cambuk yang membekas di tubuh milik lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Sebastian-kun." Tangan miliknya mengelus bekas luka milik Sebastian. Meski penuh dengan bekas luka, tetapi itu tidak menghilangkan kesan seksi di tubuh Sebastian.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan bekas luka ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjawabnya di tengah percintaan kita." Sebastian mengecup bibir Sakura sebelum mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam milik Sakura yang menggoda.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura merasakan rasa sakit mulai menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar menembus pertahanan yang selama ini dia jaga. Dan dirinya tidak tahu, mengapa dia dengan mudah mau menyerahkannya pada Sebastian.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan miliknya terjepit dengan erat oleh milik Sakura yang lembut. Dengan pelan, dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menikmati permainan kasar milik Sebastian. Ini pengalaman pertamanya dan dia menyukainya. Dia menyukai segala sesuatu yang Sebastian lakukan pada tubuhnya.

.

"Ah oh.. Sebastian-kun.."

Sakura tidak tahu, kapan dia mulai memanggil nama Sebastian dengan suffix- _kun._ Sekarang yang dia tahu, kenikmatan yang sedang dia gapai.

Tubuhnya naik turun diatas kejantanan milik Sebastian yang begitu menegangkan. Membuat gairahnya terbakar hebat. Dia sudah keluar hampir tujuh kali dalam permainan panas mereka, tetapi Sebastian baru keluar sekali. Dan pria itu tidak akan puas hanya dengan sekali permainan.

Sebastian membiarkan Sakura memainkan kejantanannya sesuka hatinya. Matanya tertuju pada payudara Sakura yang berguncang naik turun. Tangannya sudah gemas hanya diam saja, mulai meremas payudara kencang milik Sakura. Tidak sebesar bintang porno yang biasa dia lihat di internet. Tetapi, sangat kencang dan berisi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti meremas dan melumat payudara menggemaskan milik Sakura.

"Sebastian-kun.. oh.. kapan kamu keluar?" Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak paham, seperkasa apa Sebastian ini. Dia baru setengah jam menggoyang Sebastian, tapi tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah.

"Sebentar lagi." Sebastian mengubah posisinya. Kali ini Sakura telentang di bawahnya.

Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sebastian menyodok milik Sakura. Hingga akhirnya, dia berhasil mengeluarkan miliknya.

.

.

Suara _ac_ terdengar di dalam kamar milik Sakura. Sebastian membiarkan Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di dadanya yang penuh luka. Masa lalunya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia ceritakan kepada Sakura. Apalagi jika masa lalunya sangat menyakitkan.

Memandang jam di dinding Sakura yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Sebastian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan membenahi tubuh Sakura yang tertidur dengan lelap. Dia harus kembali ke kamarnya sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Memakai kembali pakaiannya, Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sebastian?"

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Ciel berdiri menyandar pada dinding. Dia bisa melihat tuan mudanya itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menyentuhnya, Sebastian. Meski Sakura berasal dari masa lalumu."

"Maafkan aku, tuan muda."

"Kau mengkhianatiku, Sebastian." Ciel menampar wajah Sebastian. "Aku akan mengawasi Sakura terus menerus."

Sebastian membiarkan tuan mudanya meninggalkannya. Mau tuan mudanya menamparnya atau membunuhnya sekalipun, tidak akan memutar waktu kembali. Dia tetap meniduri Sakura dan itulah kenyataannya.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memandang sekelilingnya, dia menyadari bahwa dia masih berada di kamarnya. Tetapi tidak mengenakan pakaiannya.

 _Kemana pakaiannya?_

Emeraldnya memandang pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai. Memori di dalam otaknya mulai berputar kembali. Memundurkan memorinya ke beberapa jam sebelum dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Sebastian. Sang kepala pelayan keluarga Phantomhive.

Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu? Sakura memegang kepalanya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tetapi, mengapa dia menyukainya?

Bahkan, dia masih bisa merasakan sensai tubuh Sebastian. Apalagi bau tubuh Sebastian yang terkesan maskulin. Dia sangat menyukainya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sakura membasuh tubuhnya dengan pelan. Dia tidak tahu, apakah dia masih bisa bersikap sama di depan Sebastian nantinya.

.

.

Sebastian sedang menata meja makan ketika Sakura muncul. Sejenak, Sebastian merasa dia tidak bisa berkedip melihat Sakura. Mau seperti apapun, Sakura terlihat sangat menawan di matanya.

"Sudah bangun, Sakura?"

Suara tuan mudanya membuatnya terbangun dari imajinasinya. Dia bisa melihat tuan mudanya memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Setelah kejadian semalam, dia tahu bahwa tuannya tidak akan membiarkannya mendekati Sakura.

"Ciel." Sakura tersenyum. "Sangat nyenyak hingga aku kesiangan."

"Makanlah. Aku akan mengatakan pada Meyrin untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Ciel memandang Sebastian. "Dan kau, Sebastian. Bersihkan perpustakaan."

Ciel membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Meneguk teh miliknya, Ciel menarik napas panjang. Dia bukannya tidak merestui jika Sebastian pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan sebaliknya. Tetapi, dia hanya tidak suka ketika seorang wanita disentuh begitu saja oleh seorang pria.

Dia belajar dari ayahnya, jika wanita tidak semurah itu. Wanita adalah boneka porselen yang harus di rawat dengan baik. Bukan untuk dirusak seperti itu. Dia tidak menyukai tindakan Sebastian yang seperti itu.

Jika Sebastian memang menyukai Sakura, seharusnya Sebastian melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan. Dia lebih menyukai jalur pernikahan dari pada melakukan hubungan badan di luar pernikahan.

Apalagi, Sakura adalah putri dari kakak ibunya. Dia menyayangi bibinya, jadi dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura tersakiti.

.

Sakura memandang Sebastian yang berjalan menjauh. Dia ingin sekali berbincang dengan Sebastian. Tapi, sudah tiga hari lamanya Ciel selalu memanggil Sebastian. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari tindakan sepupunya itu.

Setiap kali dia berduaan dengan Sebastian. Ciel pasti akan memanggil Sebastian dan memberikannya perintah. Dia jadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sebastian.

Dia hanya ingin tahu, apa arti sentuhan dari Sebastian malam itu.

.

.

.

Sebastian menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir milik tuannya. Sudah seminggu lamanya dia ingin berbicara dengan Sakura, tapi tuan mudanya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia yang biasanya memegang kunci ruangan di rumah ini, mendadak kunci kamar milik Sakura dia yang memegangnya.

Tuan mudanya meminta Sakura untuk tidur di kamar milik tuannya sendiri. Karena di kamar milik tuan mudanya, seluruh fasilitasnya lengkap. Tuan mudanya ingin mengurung Sakura dan itu yang terjadi.

Ciel membiarkan Sebastian meletakan cangkir berisi teh di mejanya dan dia tetap fokus pada berkas yang di bacanya. Ini bukan jadwalnya untuk _homeschooling._ Jadi, dia harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

" _Bonjour!"_

Terdengar suara pintu rumah di buka dengan kasar dan teriakan melengking terdengar. Ciel nyaris melempar cangkirnya karena terkejut.

Dan dia tahu siapa yang datang setelah mendengar suara selanjutnya.

"Kaa-san?!"

.

.

Ini merupakan kejutan bagi penghuni kediaman Phantomhive. Tuan rumah datang bersama dengan Angel Dulles. Siapa pun pasti terkejut, apalagi tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan Angela ketika Ciel datang. Dia bisa melihat orang tuanya dan juga bibinya ada di ruang tengah.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?" Ciel melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. "Kapan kalian sampai? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kami ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, Ciel-chan." Rachel mencubit gemas pipi putranya yang memasuki usia remaja itu. "Kaa-san juga membawakanmu oleh-oleh."

Ciel mengusap pipinya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia memandang Sebastian yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Sebastian, buatkan makanan untuk Tou-san dan juga yang lainnya." Ciel memberi perintah.

Vincent Phantomhive tersenyum dan merangkul pundak putra kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, kita akan berbincang di ruang keluarga."

.

Sebastian datang bersama Meyrin membawa banyak kue untuk tuan rumah mereka. Sakura duduk di sebelah Angela sedang tertawa ketika dirinya datang.

"Sebastian adalah kepala pelayan kami yang baru." Vincent memperkenalkan Sebastian. "Aku yang memilihnya, ceritanya sangat panjang."

Angela menerima sepiring kue dari Sebastian sebelum memakannya.

"Rasanya enak sekali, apa kamu yang membuatnya?" tanya Angela.

Sebastian tersenyum sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan hanya saya yang membuatnya, tetapi koki rumah ini juga membantunya."

Ciel mengamati Sebastian yang menyerahkan kue kepada Sakura. Dia bisa melihat tatapan bagaimana tersiksanya mereka berdua. Tetapi, jika tidak dicegah dari sekarang, masalah akan semakin runyam.

Bukan hanya itu, masalah akan datang dari keluarganya sendiri. Dia yakin, jika orang tuanya, apalagi bibinya tidak akan pernah merestui Sakura bersama dengan seorang pelayan. Sebenarnya, hati kecilnya tidak tega melihat bagaimana mereka berdua saling memendam seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka putraku berubah." Vincent meneguk tehnya. "Dia biasanya tidak mau membagi kamarnya dengan siapapun, sekarang dia malah membiarkan Sakura tidur di kamarnya."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Sakura terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apapun atau memandang siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia tidak berani melakukan hal itu.

Karena dia tahu, setelah malam panasnya bersama Sebastian. Semuanya tidak akan mudah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sebastian membawa kembali kereta makan yang dia bawa dan keluar bersama Meyrin.

Sepeninggalan Sebastian, Angela meletakan cangkir tehnya dan angkat bicara.

"Sakura, kaa-san ingin membicarakan tentang perjodohanmu."

.

.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Sebastian untuk berkeliling ketika pagi hari datang. Dia akan membersihkan rumah secepat yang dia bisa sebelum penghuni rumah terbangun. Tentu saja seluruh pelayan di rumah ini bekerja sama dengannya juga.

Dan ketika melewati kamar milik tuannya, dia bisa mendengar suara muntahan. Sudah pasti, itu bukan suara muntahan tuannya. Tetapi, suara muntahan milik Sakura.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan berjalan menjauh. Dia hanyalah pelayan, mau dia mencintai Sakura seperti apapun. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, mau sekarang ataupun dulu.

Tetapi, baru bebarapa langkah, Sebastian memtusukan untuk kembali. Alangkah lebih baik jika dia mengecek keadaan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Dengan pelan, dia mengetuk pintu kamar tuan mudanya dan munculah wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat. Wanita itu bahkan masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sakura-sama? Saya mendengar suara muntahan dari dalam."

"Masuklah, Sebastian-san." Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya agar Sebastian bisa masuk.

Menuruti perintah tuannya, Sebastian masuk ke dalam. Dan ketika pintu tertutup, Sakura langsung memeluknya.

"Sakura-sama, ada apa ini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Temani aku, Sebastian-san. Temani aku hingga aku tertidur."

Haruskah dirinya menolaknya?

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan Meyrin duduk di sampingnya. Dia terkejut bukan main dan nyaris berteriak karena terkejut. Seingatnya, Sebastianlah yang menemaninya hingga tertidur.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sakura-sama?" tanya Meyrin.

"Kamu membuatku terkejut, Meyrin." Sakura mengusap dadanya.

Memandang sekelilingnya, ingin dia menanyakan pada Meyrin dimana keberadaan Sebastian. Tetapi, jika ada yang mengetahui jika Sebastian yang menemaninya. Bisa-bisa semuanya akan kacau.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ciel-sama bilang, Sakura-sama mungkin sakit. Aku dulunya pernah menjadi seorang perawat dan sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang ilmu kedokteran."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Memang akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasa kurang enak badan. Rasa mual juga menyerangnya.

"Nona muda, maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, bolehkah aku tahu, dengan siapa noda muda melakukannya?"

Sakura memandang Meyrin. Dia mencoba mencerna perkataan Meyrin. Otaknya mendadak buntu ketika pertanyaan yang diberikan Meyrin terlontar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melakukannya?" Sakura bertanya balik.

Meyrin terlihat gelisah. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi di urungkan niatnya. Sakura memegang tangan pelayan keluarga Phantomhive itu dengan lembut.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi padaku."

"No-Nona muda sedang hamil. Usianya masih sangat muda. Aku terkejut saat memeriksa bagian perut anda."

Kali ini, Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya. Dia bahkan sempat memundurkan tubuhnya karena terkejut. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jika dirinya hamil.

Jika benar dirinya hamil. Tidak salah lagi, bayi yang sedang di kandungnya adalah bayi dari Sebastian Michaelis.

"Kau pasti salah, Meyrin." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku memang salah, Sakura-sama. Tetapi, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana bagian bawah perut anda terasa tegang."

"Meyrin, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Meyrin memandang Sakura dengan khawatir. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan nona mudanya ini sendirian.

"Tapi, Sakura-sama-"

"Aku mohon Meyrin, tinggalkan aku seorang diri."

Memandang nona mudanya, Meyrin akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah Meyrin meninggalkannya, Sakura memeluk perutnya. Dia harus mencari cara untuk berbicara dengan Sebastian.

 **oOo**

"Maafkan aku, paman Vincent."

Vincent Phantomhive yang sedang mengadakan rapat menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu ruangannya di buka. Ciel yang sedang mendengarkan rapat bahkan sampai menolehkan kepalanya.

Di depan pintu, berdiri Sakura dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Gadis itu terlihat cantik mengenakan blus yang dipadukan dengan rok mini yang lucu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Vincent.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam Sebastian-san?"

Vincent mengangkat satu alisnya. Sedangkan Ciel pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebastian yang berdiri mendampingi Ciel tidak bisa menahan keterkjutannya.

"Sebastian?"

"Iya. Aku ingin ke Harajuku dan Ginza untuk belanja. Kaa-san mengizinkanku untuk pergi, tetapi dengan syarat bersama dengan Sebastian-san."

Vincent bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tetapi, dia akan menyelidikinya nanti. Memandang Sebastian, Vincent memberi kode pada kepala pelayan Phantomhive itu untuk keluar.

"Mari, nona muda."

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa berada di dekat Sebastian bisa membuat jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar. Sebastian hanya fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Ano.. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Sebastian-san." Sakura buka suara. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana awalnya kamu bisa bekerja dengan keluarga Phantomhive. Aku juga ingin tahu, kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkan banyak luka cambuk di tubuhmu."

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Barulah beberapa menit kemudian, Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan nona mudanya.

"Dari kecil, aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Aku di besarkan di sebuah panti asuhan dan panti asuhan tersebut memiliki seorang pemilik yang kejam. Dia sering sekali memukuli kami, termasuk aku.

Panti asuhan itu dijadikan tempat penjualan anak. Hingga akhirnya, tuan Vincent mencium adanya kejanggalan dan dengan pemerintah Jepang menggrebek panti asuhan kami. Semua yang ada disitu berhasil di selamatkan dan pemilik panti asuhan tersebut ditembak mati karena melawan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tetapi kemudian Vincent-sama mengambilku sebagai pelayannya. Aku berhutang budi pada keluarga Phantomhive dan akan mengabdi pada mereka."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak membayangkan jika masa lalu sebastian akan sesuram itu. Berbeda dengan masa kecilnya, masa kecil Sebastian begitu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

Sekarang dia tahu, asal mula luka bekas cambukan yang di dapatkan Sebastian. Entah mengapa, di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia ingin sekali memeluk Sebastian. Dia ingin mengatakan, bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada di sisi Sebastian.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa berada di dekat Sebastian, dia seperti sudah mengenal pria itu dari lama. Dia merasa sangat nyaman, berbeda dengan berada di dekat pria-pria yang pernah dekat dengannya.

Mereka sampai di Ginza. Sakura mulai menyusuri toko demi toko. Dia ingin membeli cinderamata sebelum kepulangannya ke Paris besok. Dan saat melewati sebuah toko pakaian bayi, langkahnya terhenti.

Dia bisa melihat, bayi mungil yang mirip dengannya dan juga Sebastian. Bayi lelaki yang lucu dengan senyuman yang menawan seperti ayahnya.

Mengusap perutnya, Sakura menarik napas panjang. Tidak. Semua ini adalah kesalahan. Mencintai Sebastian adalah kesalahan dan dirinya mengetahui hal itu. Dia tidak mungkin membuat malu ibunya karena menikah dengan seorang pelayan.

Tetapi jika dia diberi pilihan. Dia ingin menikah dan membentuk keluarga yang bahagia bersama dengan Sebastian.

"Sakura-sama, ada apa?" Sebastian berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. "Sebastian-san, besok aku akan kembali ke Perancis."

.

.

.

.

.

Finny tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya ketika nona mudanya harus pergi kembali ke Perancis. Meyrin dan Brad sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Meski hanya beberapa minggu berada di kediaman Phantomhive, tetapi Sakura membawa banyak kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

Sedangkan Sebastian hanya terdiam memandang Sakura yang memeluk satu persatu pelayan di rumah ini. Dia sudah mengetahuinya. Bahwa meski dia berusaha sekuat mungkin, dia tidak mungkin bisa bersanding dengan Sakura.

Ketika wanita itu sampai di hadapannya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sebastian. Dan pria itu bisa merasakan Sakura menyelipkan sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Jaga mereka semua, Sebastian-san." Sakura menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

"Ayo Sakura." Angela mengamit lengan putrinya dan keluar bersama dengan tuan rumah mereka.

Finny tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia memeluk Meyrin yang ada di sebelahnya dan menangis bersamaan. Meyrin berjanji akan menyimpan rahasia Sakura baik-baik.

.

.

Sebastian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia mengatakan pada pelayan lainnya jika dia ingin sendiri sekarang. Dia yakin, mereka juga memiliki kegiatan masing-masing.

Merogoh saku celananya. Dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Tangannya membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

 _ **Untuk Sebastian Michaelis.**_

 _ **Saat kamu membukanya nanti, aku tahu jika aku pasti sudah tidak berada disana lagi. Aku akan kembali ke Perancis dan menikah dengan seseorang yang telah di pilihkan untukku. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu.**_

 _ **Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ciel. Jika aku adalah cinta dari masa lalumu yang gagal. Pantas saja, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.**_

 _ **Tapi percayalah, Sebastian-kun. Bahwa jika kamu melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kendalimu, kamu bisa merubah masa lalumu. Aku tahu, kamu pasti tidak ingin masa lalumu terulang kembali.**_

Sebastian tidak melanjutkan membaca surat milik Sakura. Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang dan menarik napas panjang. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Sebastian, takdirnya memang bukan bersama dengan Sebastian.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Ingin rasanya dirinya menangis sekarang. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya di depan orang banyak.

Ponselnya bergetar dan Sakura segera mengambilnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan segera memandang kaca jendela di sampingnya.

 _ **Aku ada di mobil. Lihatlah ke kaca jendelamu.**_

Sakura tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Dia bisa melihat Sebastian yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Getaran ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Moshi-moshi." Sakura mengangkat telepon dari Sebastian.

" _Aku bisa melihatmu."_

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain terdiam. Dia masih mencoba mencerna semua ini.

" _Saat sampai di bandara nanti, kamu segera keluar membawa tasmu dan kita bisa pergi bersama."_

Menggigit bibirnya. Sakura melirik ibunya yang memandanginya dengan penasaran.

"Tapi-"

" _Kamu bilang, jika aku melakukan sesuatu di luar kendaliku, maka semuanya akan berubah."_

Otaknya masih mencoba berfikir. Rasanya, kedatangan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba membuat otaknya macet. Dia tidak tahu harus berfikir apa selain terdiam.

" _Bandara sudah di depan. Aku akan berhenti tepat di depan mobil ini."_

Tanaka yang mengemudikan mobil terkejut ketika sebuah mobil milik tuan mudanya berhenti tepat di depan mobil yang sedang dikendarainya. Sakura tidak sempat berfikir apapun lagi selain mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Maafkan aku, kaa-san."

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Sebastian, kemudian mobil itu pergi menjauh.

Angela tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Apalagi ketika melihat putrinya yang kabur begitu saja.

Sedangkan Vincent Phantomhive, memandang putranya yang duduk santai sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebastian mengemudikan mobilnya hingga sampai di jalanan yang sepi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura terdiam menata jantungnya yang hampir lepas. Dia tidak menyangka jika dia berani melakukan hal nekat seperti itu.

Menghentikan mobilnya, Sebastian memandang kaca spion di tengah mobil.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengikuti kita."

"Sebastian-kun, kau membuatku nyaris mati!" Sakura memandang Sebastian. "Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika melihatmu di mobil tadi! Kau benar-benar gila!"

"Aku memang gila." Sebastian mengacuhkan omelan Sakura dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. "Jika aku tidak gila, maka aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu."

Sebastian tersenyum dan mengemudikan mobilnya kembali. Setidaknya, takdirnya tidak sama dengan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara denting kuil terdengar di sepanjang jalanan. Banyak orang berbondong-bondong ingin menyaksikan pernikahan Ciel Phantomhive dan Elizabeth. Pasangan yang berusia dua puluh tahun ini menikah muda dan membuat seluruh Jepang menjadi gempar.

Sebuah mobil parkir tidak jauh dari kuil dan seorang bocah laki-laki melompat keluar. Bocah itu memiliki rambut hitam dan mata merah yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Rasa-rasanya, seluruh gen milik ayahnya menurun pada bocah laki-laki itu.

"Kaa-san! Ayo kita segera masuk."

"Yozora, bersabarlah." Seorang wanita turun dari mobil. Perutnya yang membesar membuatnya kesulitan bergerak bebas.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan paman Ciel!"

Sebastian menarik napas panjang dan membantu istrinya turun. Sebastian Yozora begitu aktif di usianya yang menginjak empat tahun. Wajahnya memang mirip dengannya, tetapi tidak dengan sifatnya. Sifatnya sangat mirip ibunya dan Sebastian terkadang pusing ketika sifat cerewet putranya mulai muncul.

Empat tahun yang lalu, mereka memulai hidup yang baru. Ciel ternyata sudah merencanakan semuanya. Pemuda itu membelikan sebuah rumah di Osaka dan sebuah perkebunan. Sebastian setiap hari merawat perkebunan itu hingga akhirnya mereka bisa memperkejakan banyak pegawai.

Hingga akhirnya, Sebastian menerima sebuah pesan jika Ciel akan menikah. Mantan majikannya itu memintanya untuk datang bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga Phantomhive menerimanya dan ingin menyambutnya, itu yang dkatakan Ciel dalam pesannya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di kuil.

Sebastian membantu istrinya masuk ke dalam kuil dan bisa melihat Ciel Phantomhive dari jauh. Dia bisa melihat senyuman tuan mudanya.

Dan itu artinya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Entah kenapa, Saku jadi suka sama si Sebastian ini. Saku jatuh cinta pada Sebastian ketika dia dicambukin. Di mataku dia seksi banget.. kyuuunnnn!**

 **Dan entah kenapa, muncul ide-ide seperti ini :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
